


Fist Me

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Arcade, College AU, Crack Fic, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Minhyuk: Fist meJooheon: I- what the fuckMinhyuk: [holds out his fist for a fist bump]Jooheon: Right, that’s what you- right, okay, God, Jesus fucking chr-





	Fist Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I apologise that this is so damn late!! I was mega stressed from work, but not anymore since I quit on Tuesday! It was a good decision, since I'm now much less stressed and anxious about it. So, more fics! Maybe once a week? I'm bingeing Riverdale at the moment sooo :)))
> 
> As always, this work is based off incorrect monsta x quotes on tumblr! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jooheon, Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon had all been studying for the past three and a half hours, and quite frankly, Jooheon was fucking exhausted. His brain was sluggish, and he could feel his eyes beginning to close. Minhyuk nudged him with his elbow to jolt him awake. Again. He groaned and shut his laptop after saving his progress.

 

“Guys, can we stop studying? My brain is being fried.” Jooheon groaned, lying his cheek on the table and looking up at Kihyun.

 

“I agree, I’m getting too tired to continue studying.” Hyungwon agreed, stretching his arms above his head. Minhyuk agreed as well, saving and closing his laptop as well. Kihyun sighed and did the same, beginning to pack away his things.

 

“You’re right. I was just about done anyway.” Jooheon had begun packing up as well.

 

“Did we want to drop our stuff back at the dorms and head out somewhere for dinner?” Minhyuk suggested.

 

“Like where? We’re students, Minhyuk, we can’t afford much.” Hyungwon stated, looking at Minhyuk once he was done packing up.

 

“How about we go to that arcade down the road from where I work? They’ve got dinner stuff there and we can also unwind and relax, too.” Jooheon suggested. The others thought about it for a second and they all agreed. They finished packing up all of their stuff and headed off to their dorms to put their things away and get ready to leave. They had texted their other friends to see if they wanted to come, but the responses they got were ‘no’.

 

Changkyun: Sorry dude, I got work tonight n I’d rather die tbh

Hyunwoo: I would like to, but I’ve got a PT training class tonight

Hoseok: I’ve got a paper due in like, 8 hours, I can’t

 

Once they were all ready to go, they met up in the lobby of Jooheon and Minhyuk’s dorm building, carpooling in Minhyuk’s car. As Minhyuk drove, they all chatted about the different things going on in their classes. Jooheon aced his last music assessment, Changkyun taking him out for dinner as a reward. Minhyuk and Kihyun teased him lightly, Hyungwon chuckling in his spot beside Jooheon.

 

“Just because you nerds can’t get a date,” Jooheon pouted, kicking Kihyun’s chair. Kihyun snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh I assure you Honey, I’m already on one.” Kihyun retorted, making Minhyuk and Hyungwon laugh.

 

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“Sure, Minmin. Do you wanna get breakfast tomorrow morning after your morning class?” Kihyun asked, smiling over at Minhyuk. Jooheon watched with a smile, his previous mood lifting as he watched his two friends _finally_ start dating.

 

“In a homo way?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“Oh, _very_ homo.” Kihyun replied. Hyungwon snorted and went back to his phone, opening a game and challenging Jooheon. They played the game until they arrived at the arcade, putting their phones in their pockets and getting out of the car. They walked into the arcade, heading straight to the counter to exchange their money for tokens.

 

“What say we meet at the air hockey table in about, half an hour?” Jooheon suggested, looking the others in the eyes. They all nodded, taking their tokens and walking off. Minhyuk and Kihyun walked off towards the DDR machine, Hyungwon wandered off to the shooting games and Jooheon rushed over to the skee-ball game. He _loved_ skee-ball. He pulled out one token and slipped it into the slot, hitting the start button and watched as the balls knocked their way down the chute, stopping at the bottom. He picked up a ball and rolled it, watching it as it rolled up the ramp and launched itself from the ramp and into the 50 point hole.

 

“Alright, let’s get it.” He murmured, picking up the next ball.

 

 

Half an hour later, fifteen tokens less and a fuckton of tickets, he found himself standing in front of the air hockey table. Waiting for Hyungwon. And watching Minhyuk and Kihyun make out against it.

 

“Guys.” Nothing.

 

“ _Guys_.” Still nothing.

 

“I will put hair dye in your shampoo.” Minhyuk broke away from Kihyun to gape at him.

 

“You _wouldn’t_.”

 

“Oh, I would. But I won’t, considering you two have stopped making out against the table.” Hyungwon walked up to them, tickets pouring out of a plastic bag in his left hand.

 

“I could totally get that stupid alien plushy I saw at the prize counter,” Hyungwon said, dropping his tickets next to his feet. “Now, I propose we fight to the death on this air hockey table. Losers buy dinner, and I’m teaming up with Kihyun.” Hyungwon said, moving to one end of the table. Kihyun gave Minhyuk one quick kiss before joining Hyungwon on his side of the table. Jooheon slid one of his last five tokens into the token slot, picking up the hockey puck when it was dispensed and placing it on the table. He waited until Minhyuk had joined him before picking up a striker.

 

“Who’s your playeerrr~?” Jooheon drawled, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll fight you.” Kihyun grinned, picking up his striker.

 

And the game began.

 

They fought four rounds, the game tied at 2/2. The last round was very, very close. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were tied and it was the last point of the game. Jooheon wanted to win, he was broke. That, and gloating rights for a week. Hyungwon had hit the puck, Jooheon watched as it slid across the table. Minhyuk slammed his striker into it, the puck sliding at the speed of light across the table and slipping into Hyungwon’s goal. Jooheon and Minhyuk let out whoops of joy, jumping at their win.

 

“Fist me!” Minhyuk all but shouted. Jooheon stared at Minhyuk with shock, his mouth open.

“I— What the fuck—” Jooheon stammered. Minhyuk looked at him with confusion, eventually holding up his fist. Jooheon sighed in relief, all Minhyuk wanted was a victory fist bump.

 

“Right, that’s what you—right, okay, God, Jesus fucking chr—” Jooheon muttered, holding up his fist and bumping it with Minhyuk’s.

 

“What the fuck did you think I was gonna do?” Minhyuk asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing, nothing. Uh, let’s just go and grab dinner because Kihyun and Hyungwon are _paying_.” Jooheon replied, picking up his tickets and heading over to the prize counter.

 

“ _Suuuure_.” Minhyuk chuckled, following Jooheon. Jooheon would rather die than let Minhyuk know what he immediately thought of when Minhyuk said ‘ _fist me_ ’.

 

_Definitely not a fist bump._

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I had my gc fam afraid of opening the document because it was called 'Fist Me' 
> 
> I hope you actually clicked on it and read it, making it to the end.
> 
> Pls, leave kudos and comments! I like knowing what you thought!  
> I can be found on twitter (@kinkywonn)  
> Deuces y'all~~


End file.
